


【祁炀】生日礼物

by lyr254



Series: 【AWM】奇迹炀炀在线换装 [1]
Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 主动扩张, 老畜生生日, 脐橙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyr254/pseuds/lyr254
Summary: 于炀主动被日。（精辟！）
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Series: 【AWM】奇迹炀炀在线换装 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611598
Kudos: 198





	【祁炀】生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> •脐橙  
> •abo，炀神：草莓（就很可爱！）  
> 老畜生：百加得朗姆酒（很贵的酒）（言简意赅）【没个屁用】  
> •设定在老畜生生日，o，对，炀神把自己送给了他，刚刚结束脱敏，还没有正式官宣  
> •自我扩张＋露背毛衣＋发情期＋提前扩张（自己  
> •简直了（吸溜）

“什么？你问我祁醉生日要送什么？那家伙啥都不缺……嘶……还真不好说……”  
卜•陷入沉思•那那摸了摸自己起了点青茬的下巴，显而易见他刚刚结束了训练。  
“……他什么都不缺也好像什么都不是很喜欢……要不……你把你自己送给他？！不错，我觉得不错！”那那一击掌，肉肉抖三抖。  
HOG里面明眼人都看的出来他们的炀神和队长之间那明晃晃的，加粗的双箭头，甚至有一次家政阿姨一脸神神秘秘地凑到老凯身边问他，他们那俩男孩子是不是有什么特别的关系。  
卜那那心里默默叹气，炀神不要怪我无情了！  
随即迅疾地掏出手机，打开某宝，找到购物车里积压已久的——露背毛衣。  
他一脸老鸨（？）一样的表情贱兮兮地凑到炀神身边，指着这件衣服对于炀说：“炀神，不是我吹，你要是到时候穿上这件，保准队长挪都挪不开眼！”  
于•帝国狼犬•炀瞟了几眼，然后，现场表演了什么叫“红得要滴出血来的脸”。  
但是，他，炀神，以几乎看不出摆动幅度的点头姿势，接受了。  
卜那那于是非常迅速地，简直可以说使出了最快的手速，下单付款。  
可他，由于不晓得炀神的身材，非常，非常凑巧地买大了一号。  
（那那露出了缺德的微笑.jpg）  
于炀于是顶着一张烧红了的脸，同手同脚地回了房间。  
进了房间连开灯都没开，就径直扑到床上，把染着红晕的脸埋到松软的枕头里。  
“我在干什么啊……”  
体内似乎有什么松动了，房间里浅浅淡淡地氤氲起几缕微不可查的草莓味。  
三日后——  
“炀神——！你的快递！”辛巴抱着一个黑色的快递盒跑进，喘匀了气后说：“那那哥说让我直接给你，也不知道是什么东西……我先去训练了啊。”  
“嗯，好。”  
于炀试图用他奶金色的头发遮住自己微微泛红的脸——但好像并不是很成功。  
祁醉看到了，不乐意了，微信连Q卜那那N个问题，醋味漫天。  
“队长，要不你以后就改名叫vinegar好了。”  
“于炀，我的。”  
“真的，队长，你信我我真的是为你的性♂福着想！”  
“我礼节性地相信一下。”【微笑】  
“所以你送他什么了？”  
“嗯～暂时保密。”  
“……”  
祁醉放下手机，揉了揉眉心，心里还是醋意滔天。  
话说回炀神，脸涨红地收下快递，先是放在了显示屏前，但是眼神总是不由自主地瞟向它，脸越来越红，脑子里都不知道想着什么，耳尖绯红地要滴血，然后还是把它拿了下来放在了背后。  
此时，炀神的月直播时长还没有凑足。  
于炀用冷水拍了拍脸后回到了他的机前，打开直播间。  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我老公开播了！！】  
【前面的姐妹但凡多吃几粒花生米也不至于这样。】  
【几个菜啊前面的。】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我炀神真好看！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！】  
刚打开直播间也就这样被弹幕大军洪水一样洗刷过了。  
云云都是些吹颜的，吹彩虹屁的，尖叫鸡女孩。  
可是，总有那么几位显微镜女孩会在神不知鬼不觉的时候一发入魂。  
【em……炀神的脸是不是……有点红？】  
【姐妹！我也觉得！】  
【你们说的，是不是那种，……的，红色？】  
【前面的姐妹！会说就多写点！】  
于炀在和别人刚枪的时候扫了一眼直播间的弹幕，手一抖，把自己送了。  
直播间，死一样的寂静。  
随即卡机了一样的刷过大片弹幕  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊是不是真的啊啊啊啊啊啊！】  
【是真的！（真的什么？其实我也不是很知道）】  
【有丶刺♂激～】  
【得了前面的别脑补了。炀神没朋友。】  
老早就默默窥屏的祁醉，悄悄地，打赏了“流星雨”×99。  
“HOG－Drunk”的至尊会员的炫彩特效就那么明晃晃地在那闪了N下。  
他，放下手机，再悄悄的，从于炀后面经过了好几遍，观察那真假难辨的潮红。  
然鹅直播间看到祁醉更疯狂了。  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老公！我就知道呆在炀神的直播间会狙到我老公！】  
【祁醉你再不开播，我就爬墙去卜那那那儿了！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老公你怎么还没有开直播！！娜娜都开好久了！】  
【我磕到了！！！！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【姐妹！！好恰！！】  
炀神心里微微泛酸，还有点甜丝丝。  
谁料祁醉突然上前握住于炀的手，另一只手撑着桌子，把于炀笼罩在自己的身躯下。  
“这么不认真啊……”  
带着于炀僵硬的手狙击了那个不久前把HOG－Youth一梭子弹了个透心凉的无辜路人。  
于炀的脸“轰”地一下，红的彻底。  
【姐妹们！我磕到了！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好甜！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他们szd！】  
【不认真所以快去教♂育啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！】  
祁醉很满意自己造成的现象，踱着步吹着口哨回了他的位置。  
于炀僵直在了原地，脸上呆呆的神色和静止不动的动作让这一局很快结束。  
手上的温度格外灼人。  
“砰咚，砰咚，砰咚……”  
原来是心动的声音。  
于炀把自己埋进臂弯里，头上的白烟几乎要实体化。  
当天晚上，于炀对着自己拆出的快递又脸红了，烫的很。  
他拿着这件布料少得可怜的毛衣在自己身上比比划划，脸色愈发涨红。  
捏着自己的衣摆，于炀和自己做了好一会的心理斗争，还是硬着头皮上了。  
他裸着上半身，疏于运动的肌肉线条其实不是很明显，薄薄的一层肌肉裹着他。  
他真的很单薄。  
瓷白的皮肤和手上酒红的毛衣色差极大，炀神扎了个苹果头，套上露背毛衣后，颈部还有一条暧昧的丝带缠绕在于炀纤长的手指上，他微微低头，漂亮的蝴蝶骨展翅欲飞，背部肌肉被抻拉，现出流畅漂亮的肌肉线条，迅速系上了一个蝴蝶结，昏暗灯光洒在他纤长的睫羽和奶金的发梢上，此刻的他简直像是被恶魔蛊惑堕入人间的天使。  
其实说实在的，炀神穿这身衣服可合适了，大了一码的衣服在他身上松松垮垮，动作仿佛一大，它就会泄露出更多的春光。  
于炀抬眸看了一眼镜前的自己，白皙的后背整个露出，过于宽大的毛衣，两瓣雪白的臀肉几乎遮不住，随着走动的步子，他胸前的两朵茱萸若隐若现，而这对于omega乳头过于粗糙的布料简直就是行走的催情剂，他体内的某个隐秘的闸门仿佛被打开了。  
第二天，也就是祁醉的生日，于炀早就准备好了明面上的礼物，也就是好几十万的高定西装罢了，好几十万而已。  
于炀感觉自己今天好像有点昏昏沉沉，做什么都提不起兴趣，而引得起他注意的也就是独独祁醉罢了。  
祁醉生日也没有大张旗鼓地弄什么场面，就是几个熟人人模狗样地在基地吃一顿好的罢了。  
晚上，在祁醉还在和卜那那他们推杯换盏的时候，于炀拉高了衣领，遮盖住后颈上的腺体，脚步匆匆上了楼——他感觉自己的发情期快到了。  
随着脚步氤氲过来的清甜气息让不少alpha呼吸猛地粗重起来。  
祁醉也不例外，他目光沉沉地注视着于炀逐渐远去的身影，饮下一杯又一杯的酒。  
（唯一知情人卜姓男子露出缺德微笑.jpg）  
于炀手指打颤地系上了颈带，然后脱去除了露背毛衣外的其他衣物，蜷缩在放满祁醉衣物的祁醉的床上——祁醉早就给他钥匙了，只是看他罢了。  
——发情期正式汹涌到来。  
今年的发情期他没有提前做准备，所以拦也拦不住。  
后穴空虚地让他呜咽，他纤长的手指根本满足不了他自己，一根，两根，再到三根，泊泊而下的肠液打湿了毛衣的下摆，而胸前摩擦带来的快感难以忽略，他的性器早已半勃。  
他双腿夹着祁醉的衣物摩擦着下体，委屈的泪水冲破堤口蜿蜒而下，不得章法的自我纾解并未让他得到一丝半毫的满足，反倒让他心中欲火更盛。  
鲜甜的草莓味从门缝中溢出，丝丝缕缕，缠绕向他心心念念的那个人。  
别的alpha安静如鸡，混久了的人都知道祁醉一旦毫无顾忌地释放出信息素，那就真的，没有活路。  
上一次见到也是因为于炀。  
祁醉仰头饮下最后一口酒，面色平静地和余下的人说：“还有点事情要处理，失陪。”  
卜那那老凯等人连连摆手，示意他快去。他们实在受不了这个变态alpha的信息素了。  
卜那那和其他人咬耳朵：“你们是不知道，我们队长上一次被小炀神甩了，那天晚上回来，信息素都快能醉人了！酒精中毒都不为过……”  
祁醉充耳不闻，站起身，拉了拉领带，吐出一口热气，向于炀的房间走去。  
哪知经过自己的房间，隐隐约约的啜泣声和氤氤氲氲的草莓清甜从门缝中探出。  
祁醉眯了眯眼。  
可不是投怀送抱吗。  
而祁醉裹挟着一身酒气走进自己房间的时候，看到的就是这么一副活色生香的画面。  
于炀鸭子坐在他的床上，他的衣物上，用他的东西自我纾解，嘴中含含混混地叫着他，穿着酒红色的露背毛衣来勾引他。  
甜滋滋的草莓味更加剧了他的欲望，让他血脉偾张——因为信息素直接作用于大脑。  
作为alpha的占有欲瞬间在他心头蹿起。  
顺手把门就关了，再顺便一下反锁了。  
于炀感受到了熟悉的，令他心动的气息，他费力地转过自己被发情期折磨地不像样的身体，就想翻身下床，可刚一下床，酥麻的感觉自脚底如莬丝花一般缠绕而上，附上骨髓，让于炀差点没站住脚，可他仍马上向祁醉扑去。  
抱了个温香软玉满怀。  
顺势向身后的沙发坐去。  
于炀眼里盈着一汪泪水，下身不断的摩擦着祁醉的性器，双手虚虚搂着他的脖颈，柔软的双唇擦过祁醉的眼、唇、喉结。  
极好看的唇形，极好听的声音，却欲意难掩地说着：“热……难受……队长……肏我……嗯！”  
祁醉的手伸进了露背毛衣里，揉捏着那两朵可怜可爱的茱萸，力道不大，但却不曾停止。  
要知道，omega的乳头敏感地惊人。  
祁醉微凉的手指激地于炀高热的身子一颤，随即把胸脯更向祁醉的手送去，似乎是得到了唯一的救他于欲海中的救赎。  
仅仅是抚慰乳头就让于炀化成了一滩水，他下身不着一丝半缕，爱液流得到处都是，别提祁醉了。  
他目光沉沉地注视着于炀，下身的硬挺让他难以思考。  
可他不打算动作。  
祁醉停下了手上的动作，于炀抬起一双泪眼朦胧的美目看着他，他却恶劣地一笑，凑到于炀耳畔，“小哥哥，你自己动好不好？”  
于炀脑内一片混沌，只知道想要一个粗大的东西来填满后穴，稀里糊涂地点了头，半晌才反应过来自己答应了什么，将头埋在祁醉颈窝里，耳根红红的，染着些许泪意地说：“队长，队长呜……欺负我……呜……”眼里泪水又再要落下。  
不过祁醉怎么可能会不满足自己呢？  
他嗓音低哑地不断在于炀耳边蛊惑着：“小哥哥……想要，就自己动。”  
于炀轻咬嘴唇，恢复了些许清明，右手向下探去当摸到自己的淫液浸湿了祁醉的性器时，脸就更红了。  
可发情期的身子不受他控制，即使他想要解开祁醉的裤链，也打不开，omega的哭包属性在此时展露了出来，抽抽搭搭地说：“呜……呜打不开，队长打不开……”  
抬眸痴痴地望着他的祁醉，平日里小鹿一样灵动的眸子，此刻雾霭迷蒙，独独装下了祁醉一人。  
可其中的欲望又是那么炽热。  
“乖……会打开的。”  
祁醉牵住于炀的手，拉下了裤链，扯下了内裤，释放出了压抑许久的性器。  
“接下来交给你了。”祁醉勾起一抹痞气的笑，双手枕在脑后“小哥哥扩张给我看吧。”  
于炀脸红心跳，撩起被浸湿的下摆，勃起的秀气的性器较祁醉的而言还是小了不少。  
然后把自己的手指插进后穴，只是浅浅的戳刺了几下就让于炀软了腰，柔若无骨地趴在了祁醉身上。  
从祁醉的视角看，那是无限旖旎风光尽览，流畅的腰背线条，就叫一个赏心悦目。  
他吻上炀神肩头，留下斑斑驳驳的吻痕。  
而后于炀挺起虚软的腰身，鼓起勇气，咬着红唇，坐了下去。  
当青筋虬结的性器剐蹭过某一个敏感点时，于炀眼前白光一闪，发出了尖锐的哀鸣，就那么直直地射在了祁醉结实的小腹上。  
“小哥哥这么敏感啊。”  
祁醉抹去腹肌上的精液，颇为色气地吻去了手指上的白浊。  
“小哥哥的……可好吃了。”  
此后于炀甚至呼吸都是颤抖的，不管多么微小的动作也同样能够剐蹭到前列腺。  
动也不是，不动也不是。  
“小哥哥，真好看。”  
祁醉那可就浴火旺盛了，直接就这个姿势，把还是穿着露背毛衣的炀神钉在了黑色的沙发上。  
瓷白与酒红与纯黑形成了极大的视觉反差，看得祁醉眼眶一红，他把于炀的性器轻轻握住，摩挲着它，顺便把于炀的双腿架在肩上，细细吻着于炀大腿内侧，留下密密麻麻的吻痕，勾魂摄魄染着情欲的双眸注视着情动的于炀，随后松开炀神勃起的性器，性器顶端抵着于炀不断张合的后穴，顶了顶，俯下身在于炀腺体处舔吻了几下，又用气声在于炀染着赤红的耳畔轻轻说。  
“小哥哥，要我吗？”  
于炀此时正被情欲折磨得神志不清，眸内雾气蒙蒙，右手向下探去，直直抓住祁醉的性器，抖着哭腔说道  
“要……呜啊……难受……队，队长！”  
祁醉得令，就大开大阖地操干起来，每一下进出都冲着于炀的敏感点而去，操干地于炀甚至是一句像样的完整的话都说不出来。  
于炀被汹涌而来的快感折磨地仰起了头，优雅地像是落难的天鹅，而扬起的弧度如新月般美好，祁醉低头轻咬于炀的喉结，致命点被人啃咬着的快感与本性里的恐惧混杂着，直逼得于炀头皮发麻。  
再往下，祁醉拨开酒红的遮挡，一边动作着一边吮吸着可怜的茱萸，略显粗糙的舌苔刮过于炀胸前，一阵快感骤起，呻吟声随即变了调，直到把茱萸变成了烂熟的樱桃才罢休。  
恶劣如祁醉，他没有抚慰另一边的可爱的茱萸，直到于炀自己挺着胸脯，求着他，才浅浅的舔弄几下——这显然是不能满足处在发情期的于炀的。  
“队长……求你……难受呜，难受……哈啊……”泪眼朦胧，温言软语，温柔乡。  
“小哥哥……今天这么饥渴啊。”  
“呜……队长，给我……”  
愈发剧烈的动作让于炀脱口的呻吟声支离破碎，而胸口的瘙痒越发明显，痒意与快感折磨地于炀几乎要发狂。  
最终祁醉还是败在了于炀染着泪意的呻吟里，复又叼起另一边茱萸，扯咬着它，快感让于炀紧闭双眼，红唇大张着发出勾人心魂的媚叫。  
于炀眼尾通红，泪水顺着他柔美的脸颊而下，沾湿了沙发，雪白的贝齿紧咬水光淋淋的，亟待人采摘如浆果一般的唇，奶金色的头发铺开，衬得于炀似乎是被人间欲望沾染的天使，他的身体因快感不断挣扎着——那太尖锐了。  
“队长，队长……不要了，太快了队长，呜队长，慢……慢点，呜……”哭腔非但没有让祁醉放慢顶弄的节奏，反而更激起了祁醉的欲望，力道更大，掐着于炀腰的手铁钳一般地牢牢把于炀钉在原地，想逃也逃不了。  
“叫老公。”  
“老……老公！……呜啊！老公慢点，不行了……太快了呜……哈啊，嗯慢点！太大了……哈啊……呜老公慢点……”  
于炀快要到临界点了。  
祁醉抱起于炀，一边走一边动作着，随后把于炀压在墙上，把于炀的手用随手解下的领结绑在一起，用他的手控制着，后入的姿势让性器进入的深度达到了可怕的程度，祁醉仍然没有停下动作，一次比一次用力地撞击最深处那个隐秘的小口，粗糙的布料混杂着祁醉的津液摩挲着于炀的乳头，于炀也只是两脚堪堪点地，要想坐下去反而加深了性器进入的深度，祁醉另一只手快速撸动于炀的性器，并加快顶弄的速度，头埋到于炀的腺体处，不断舔吻着，在顶开生殖腔口那一刻犬齿切入于炀的腺体，注射入信息素。  
于炀满脸泪水地嘟囔着“太快了……受不了。”在顶开生殖腔那一刻他同时射了出来。  
成结的过程是漫长的，一股股浓精射入于炀的生殖腔，直到填满。  
第一轮发情热过去了，于炀也昏昏欲睡，祁醉难得好心地抱着已经陷入沉睡的炀神进了浴室帮他清理了个彻底。  
然后把床上自己的衣物扫到一边，抱着童养媳就窝进了被窝里。  
刚标记完对象的某不愿意……不，非常愿意透露姓名的HOG祁alpha前队长非常高兴。  
于是，打开相机，拍摄，发微博，over！  
【他是我的可遇终可求。】【于炀熟睡眼角泛红（脖子上还有斑斑驳驳的吻痕）.jpg】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊妈妈我的cp终于官宣了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
【我又可以了1551！！】  
【今天官宣……炀神还这个状态……怕不是把自己作为生日礼物送给祁神了……流lui。QAQ】  
【HOG－Drunk回复：悟性不错。】  
【回复HOG－Drunk：awsl！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊吻痕！！！】  
祁醉心满意足看到话题刷上热门，关机，抱媳妇，闭眼，一气呵成。  
空气中弥散着清甜而又醉人的草莓酒味。  
一夜好眠。  
第二天。  
祁醉神清气爽却又小心翼翼担心吵醒闹得太晚的于炀地翻身下床。  
下了楼，却看到一众战队主力横七竖八层层叠叠地毫无形象地瘫睡在地上，别提还有几个淌着口水的了。  
祁醉一言难尽地看着他们，恶从胆边生，掏出手机拍下罪证，毫不留情地传上微博，配文【所谓的本命。】  
然后把手机丢进口袋，简单拿了几个小面包，加热了一包纯牛奶就上了楼。  
彼时于炀由于平时的生物钟，还是在祁醉走了不久后就醒了。  
他扶着宛如宿醉过后的头和满满当当的身体坐起了身。  
环顾四周，再低头看看自己，瞬间脸色爆红。  
乱七八糟的祁醉的衣物，还有些微湿，于炀再掀起露背毛衣，看到自己身上斑斑驳驳的吻痕以及各种淤青还有酒红毛衣上大片大片的白浊，明眼人一看就是事后了。  
于炀心虚地看向门口，背对着门口跪坐在床铺上想要把露背毛衣毁尸灭迹。  
可谁料，正当松松垮垮的毛衣顺着于炀美丽的胴体滑落，层层叠叠地堆在于炀腿畔，堪堪盖着他的性器时，祁醉进来了。  
于炀连忙把毛衣拉起，欲盖弥彰地半遮半掩自己的躯体。  
祁醉随手把吃的放下了，一边走一边解自己的衣物，本来也只是为了下楼随手拢上的衣物，不消片刻就滑落在祁醉的足侧，整个人笼罩着于炀，右手下探轻握住于炀的性器揉搓着，左手上攀至于炀的胸口，揉捏着两粒红果，性器暗示性意味十足地顶了顶于炀的后穴，于炀的双手几乎抓不住衣物了，于是就自暴自弃般地放开了，任由它滑落。  
祁醉低沉性感的笑声在于炀耳边炸开：“原来我昨晚还没有满足炀神吗……”  
随即将耳根爬上绯红的于炀翻了个身压在身下。  
“那就继续吧。”  
于炀的腿被他折叠成M字形，门户大开地对着祁醉，玉茎颤颤巍巍地吐着清露。  
于炀还未来得及说话，双唇就被祁醉堵上了，祁醉右手边下滑边四处点火，待至会阴处之时，于炀的身体已经在不住地发颤了，修剪得圆润的指甲轻轻划过于炀秀气性器的柱身再若即若离地刮搔着于炀的下体，接着猛地戳刺入后穴，甬道内淅淅沥沥分泌出的爱液让祁醉手指的进出不至过于困难，不久就探到了一出凸起，祁醉恶劣地在旁边打转，不时戳刺、摁压着它。  
而后穴的强烈快感让于炀甚至忘了口舌上的侵犯。  
祁醉又刻意操控着自己的信息素在于炀腺体上拂过，omega对于刚标记完自己的alpha的信息素极度依赖，当即就软下身子，喉头涌出细细碎碎的呜咽，被快感搅碎清明的双眸涣散着，漫无目的地盯着祁醉的眼瞳。  
祁醉终于抽出了折磨人的手，将唇从于炀柔软的双唇移向他的耳畔，带些戏谑地说：“小哥哥……这么软啊。”  
于炀侧过逐渐染上红晕的脸颊。  
下一刻祁醉就直直闯入于炀的内里，撞击着于炀。于炀的甬道即使在扩张后仍是紧致——至少对于祁醉是如此的。  
“小哥哥喘的真好听。”  
抽插之间，不断摩擦过于炀的敏感点，于是甬道不断翕动着，于炀不断喘着，染着泪意地喘着，搂紧祁醉脖颈，把自己献祭予祁醉般地喘着，祁醉被于炀的甬道夹地几乎要缴了械。  
“宝贝儿……我要被你夹死了……”  
话虽如此，动作却没停过。  
祁醉把于炀翻了个身，后入着再次直直捣入泥泞的后穴，直抵生殖腔口。  
“宝贝儿……炀神……小队长……小哥哥……别绷着，我在你里面。”  
牵着于炀的手。  
“小哥哥……摸摸，我在你里面。”  
一次一次撞开，一次一次填满。即使于炀哭喊着，颤抖着，哀求他停下。  
他都没有。  
“小哥哥真紧。”  
布料略显粗糙的毛衣随着祁醉的动作摩挲着于炀的性器，愈发调教起于炀的欲望与湿意。  
于炀眼尾潮红，身下白浊尽数沾染在酒红上。  
后穴急剧收缩着，绞得祁醉头皮发麻，是于炀快要高潮了。  
可祁醉恶劣地堵住于炀的马眼，不让他射。于炀憋得脸色涨红，红唇大张着，像是即将干渴而死的鱼张着腮呼吸，浑身颤抖着，手耷拉着拢住祁醉的脖颈。  
“队长……队长！别……难受……哈啊，哈……呜队长……”  
“小哥哥，我可不是那么好说话的……”  
“你知道该怎么办的，对吧？”  
祁醉勾起一边嘴角，温柔注视着他的小队长——即使他的动作并不温和。  
于炀涨红着脸，翻身坐到了祁醉身上，侧身时仍逗留在高热后穴里的性器并未滑出，就那么轻轻巧巧地刮过了那凸起的一点，于炀喉头不由泄出了几丝魅惑人心的低吟。  
于炀坐在了祁醉身上，右手压住了祁醉小腹上的，硕大无比的，昭示着主权的，“YOUTH”。  
祁醉偏要说出来。  
“小哥哥……你看，你压着你自己呢。”  
另一只手，他们十指紧扣。  
于炀越发控制不住呻吟声，一声高过一声。  
祁醉终于给他了个痛快，松开了禁锢。  
于炀哀哀叫了一声，泄在了“YOUTH”上，祁醉低低笑起，抱起于炀，与他肌肤相贴着。  
于炀通红着脸，埋在祁醉肩窝处，静静相拥着，交换着体温。  
窗外阳光正好，缱绻萦绕在他们身畔，祁醉低头轻吻于炀右肩。  
不消多言，他们是天造地设的一对。

【后话】  
过了没几天，卜那那狗腿地锤着祁醉的肩膀，带着一脸狗腿的笑：“队长……对于这个……嗯这个我……差不多我准备的礼物，你不您满意吗？”  
祁醉瞟了他一眼：“原来早有预谋？”  
卜那那笑得眯起眼：“也……也没有吧。”  
祁醉：“赏。”  
卜那那：“谢主隆恩！”


End file.
